omegahobosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ironkau
Ironkau was one of the founding members of the Omega Hobos. In 2015 he was retconned as Hobolord. Biography Rise of the Hobos To be added later The Hobo Wolf To be added later Wrath of the Hobo King To be added later New Age of Hobos In the future storyline, Sky Crimson is the last remaining active hobo, as Ironkau and Nukelex were believed to have been killed in action, Arrowwolf had returned to his tribe and Azacheeseko was banished to another dimension. Infamous Hobolord During a skirmish with local bums Ironkau is hit by a retcon grenade, causing him to relive the events of the Omega Hobos storyline as Hobolord. After the effects of the retcon grenade wear off, he returns to the present day as Hobolord right after the explosion of the retcon grenade. Hoboverse After the events of Alpha vs. Omega, a rift in the space time continuum brings Ironkau (along with other characters) into the main timeline. Ironkau then challenges Hobolord to a deathmatch to decide who would continue on in hobo history as the leader of the Omega Hobos. Hobolord manages to defeat Ironkau, but refuses to kill him, despite being offered a retcon bullet that would prevent his own existence from being erased by doing so. Ironkau acknowledges that Hobolord had proven himself worthy to be the leader of the Omega Hobos. = Personality Abilities *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Master Swordsman:' Ironkau is well trained in sword combat and is strong enough to wield a greatsword that is nearly as large as himself, even without the help of his exosuit. *'Adept Firearms User:' Ironkau is proficient with all kinds of firearms, though he prefers using smaller weapons. *'Proficient Dual-Wielding with Firearms: '''Ironkau has been shown to be proficient with dual-wielding pistols and PP-2000s. *'Light Manipulation: Ironkau can manipulate any source of light to create objects, including swords, bullets, and lasers. He can also absorb solar energy and store it, which can later be used to generate light. He can also solar energy to create healing pulses, but this only works if it is solar energy and will not work with other light sources. Equipment *'Ironkau Armor: '''A cow-inspired exosuit developed by the Malvern Hobo Society's R&D department specifically to be used by Ironkau. Since it is based on the standard exosuits they create, it also has the same functionalities: providing the user with greater protection from damage, enhancing the user's strength and speed. The back of the suit is magnetized, allowing Ironkau to store his sword without a sheath. Unlike the standard exosuits, the Ironkau suit is not as weaponized, only possessing wrist mounted rockets; however Ironkau's exosuit includes the ability to fly. The overall design of the suit is relatively similar to the standard exosuit; however, hooves are used in place of feet and the helmet is shaped like a bull's head. It is colored red and gold, based on Ironkau's favorite superhero: Iron Man. *'Unnamed Greatsword: Ironkau's primary melee weapon that I will name later. *'PP-2000': Ironkau's primary ranged weapon. Trivia *Ironkau is somewhat based on the World of Warcraft character Talrak Skyhoof, a tauren Sunwalker and engineer whose codename is Ironkau. *Though the name Ironkau is meant to indicate a "Tauren in an Iron Man suit," the name was not formed based on that. Iron comes from Ironcore, a VERY NICE Tauren Druid, and Kau is a Neopets race based on cows. *Ironkau is actually the second person to use the name Ironkau. The name was apparently first used for a kau in Neopets. LOL! http://www.neopets.com/~Ironkau